Differences
by PandaInDisguise
Summary: what if Prim never got reaped? neither did Peeta? would he and Katniss be friends? lovers? and what about Gale? how would life turn out? imm rubbish at summeries, so give this a chance! REVIEW! thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N got this idea for a story while i was writing my other hunger games story, all is happy, for now. This is a story of what i think would've happened if prim never got reaped, so Katniss never volunteered for her. And peeta didn't get reaped either, some other guys whos name i havnt thought of yet did! Its basically normal life, and Katniss goes hunting everyday with Gale, until he is old enough to go into the mines. The story is started right after the reaping, and im typing too much, so read on! Tell me what you tink, this is only the first chapter!**

Chapter 1

KATNISS EVERDEEN P.O.V.

primrose everdeen. My heart stopping. Me screaming after her. Taken away on a train with peeta, the baker's son. Haymitch, drunk. Effie, abnormal dress sense. Strange capitol ways. Cinna. Flaming costumes. Red dresses. Flames. Peeta stating he loves me. Mockingjay. Standing on a plate. With all the other tributes. Blood. Lots of blood. Trees. Fire. Rue. Tracker jacker attacks. Blowing up supplies. Rue's death. Flowers. Rule change. Find peeta. Berries. Deaths. Mutts. Cato's hand. Berries. Victors.

I shook myself free of the memory of my dream last night, as I gazed up at the peacekeepers guarding the doors of the justice hall. I looked to my right, my friend Sara was clutching my hand. I looked at her, her face was a mix of terror, nervousness and hatred I gave her a reassuring smile. Truthfully, I wasn't very reassured myself. We were so alike, we are the same age, we both have sisters that are attending their first reaping today, and we are both so attached to them. We both had fathers killed in the same explosion in the mines all those years ago. We both look the same, as we were miner's daughters; we have grey eyes, brown hair, and olive skin. And we both have the same birthday, and so do our sisters, prim and rose.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Effie, district 12's escort, her pink hair could probably be seen from the woods!

She totters across the stage, in her pink high heels, everything about her is bright pink and happy. She taps the microphone, and starts with her signature

"Happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" she says it like it's a happy greeting, like a casual 'happy birthday' that you just call to someone you see over the street. Then she shows us a video presentation 'all the way from the capitol!' it's about war. Why we have the hunger games. They show us every year. I'm sick of it now. That's over quickly, and she walks over to the girl's glass bowl, saying "ladies first" her hands fumble and mix around in the paper for a while, until she pulls out one piece of paper, and walks with it proudly to the microphone like it's a piece of gold. She unfolds it, smoothes it out, and reads the name in a clear voice. I'm just wishing it's not me or prim. It's not me.

It's Primrose Everdene.

**A/N DUH DUH DUH! So, what'd you think? Review! PLEEEEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Differences chapter 2

**A/N hooray to Zelda12343, you're my first EVER reviewer! And all will be revealed, right away! THANKYOU! :D**

CHAPTER 2

KATNISS EVERDEEN P.O.V

_Oh no._ Wait. What?! Everdene? (**A/N pronounced ev-er-den**) that's Sara's sister. Oh no. Rose! We call her rose, because if we both called them primrose, we would get VERY confused! Sara has gone still beside me. What am i supposed to do? Cry? Smile? I just looked at her with horrified eyes. She looked at me, and moved backwards slowly, letting her hand slip out of mine. I just plead her with my eyes not to go, but shes already turning her head towards rose. Shes going to volunteer. What should i do?! Volunteer for her? I cant, but i cant let her die. I have been teaching her things, we were planning to run away one day, with Gale as well obviously! Maybe she'll survive. I really hope she does.

Im too late, she's moving on to the boys. I can see Sara now, shes stood on the stage, stooping slightly like she does. I feel all the girls in the crowd around me relax as Effie calls the boy tribute, Matthew Tucker. I recognise him. I think he's in my class at school. Yes, i can remember him now, shy boy, always sits at the back of the class, never speaks to anyone other than the weirdo's in his social group.

Before i know what's happening, we're being led out of our enclosure.

Prim rushes up to me, nearly knocking me over, and clutching me in a bone-crushing hug.

"it's ok prim, you're safe now, it's over" i shush her. She calms down a bit when i say that. Then she catches sight of our mother in the crowd of parents rushing towards their children.

"i have to go see Sara!" i yell to Prim and my mother over the roar of the crowd.

I run to the door of the justice building, and abruptly get stopped by a peacekeeper.

"where are you going?" he yells

"i need to see Sara Everdene" i say, composing myself. What if they don't let me see her? Stop it, Katniss.

"of course, right this way miss" he tells me, leading me down some corridors. Ive only ever been in the justice building once, and that was after my father died. I don't want to think about that now, i am here for Sara.

"you have three minutes" he says, pusing me through a door. There i see Sara, sat on one of the sofas, sobbing.

"Sara!" i call, running to her, "w-wh-why?" i say, choking back tears.

"she's my sister, i cant let her die!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"i know, i wouldn't let my Prim go into the games either, but i want to do something to help!" i speak quietly and gently.

"you can't help now, just please keep her safe for me! And mum, she'll only worry" thats my Sara, always speaking about big things like they're everyday events.

I nod, trying hard not to cry again. Its like im losing another sister.

"times up, please leave miss" the peacekeeper informs us, poking his head round the open door.

i give her one huge hug, tell her "please don't die" and "ill keep her safe" before looking into her eyes and leaving.

**A/N i don't really know where im going with this chapter, so i need suggestion pleeease! Did anyone else guess? I was never going to REALLY re-reap Prim! Need lots of reviews pleeease! THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH! P.S, Zelda12343, you were right! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Differences chapter 3

**A/N, no more reviews!? I've only got one. On the bright side, I got one on my other story :) I was very tempted not to put up this chapter until I got another review, but I decided that I would put it up before I forgot it! Does anyone know a word that I can use to describe their chariot costumes? Like fire embers... blazing is too powerful, but simmering sound like I'm describing soup. I'm so confused! The word is right in front of me and I can't think of it! Grr please help! P.S, this isn't relevant at all, but I'm eating a bacon sarnie and listening to ed sheeran while writing this! REVIEW IF YOU LOVE BACON AND ED!**

KATNISS EVERDEEN P.O.V

*1 month later*  
I'm sat on a rock in the wood, bow and quiver poised on my back, ready to pull at a second's notice. I am reading the paper. The middle page is covered with the happier moments of the 74th hunger games, Sara in a beautiful red dress at the interviews with Caesar Flickerman, the chariot costumes (black body suits that glow. Yes. Glow. All different colours, like embers in a smouldering **(?)** fire) there are also pictures of Matthew. He doesn't look very happy, being the centre of attention, even if it's just for a few days. They've been in the arena for two weeks now. Neither have died. I feel happy, and I'm positive that Sara will win, but when I'm watching the games, I'm not so sure. All the careers are pretty brutal. Especially the one boy who seems to be the leader, Cato. It looks like he wouldn't be scared to throw his spear through someone, and then gauge out their eyeballs and eat them. I could imagine him doing that. Thresh looks like he's heartless, and could just kill people with the swipe of one of his monster hands. Especially Rue, she came with thresh, as a tribute from district 8 **(A/N rue wasn't from here was she? I can't remember!) **She looks so small, like a little china doll. But she's quick. Jumping and leaping from tree to tree, like a bird. Or a monkey.

I want Sara to make friends with her, they could help each other, Sara hunting meat, and rue with her roots, berries and plants.

"Hey catnip, why aren't you home? Its almost lunchtime, you must be hungry!" ugh. Hungry. Another thing to remind me of the hunger games. It's Gale. Always concerned.

"nope." I say, my words are hollow and emotionless.

"you know, interesting things have been happening in the arena." He informs me

"what? I thought you weren't going to watch them this year?" i act surprised.

"I'm not, but this is big" my head snaps up

"what's happening? Is it Sara?" I'm getting panicked now.

"nope. There's been a rule change."

"what?! Are they even allowed?"

"must be, gamemakers think so."

"well? What is it? Tell me!" i beg

"they're both allowed to win" he says simply.

"what? I don't understand"

"of course you don't catnip, but ill put it in easy words for you" he says this with a patronising look. I scowl, i hate when he talks to me like i'm a baby.

"Gale, shut up and tell me." I say.

"Sara AND matthew can win." The words hang in the air for a bit, and Gale elts them sink in. Damn it.

"i thought it'd be something important" i say, almost disappointed now.

"um, Katniss, it is." Gale says, using my full name. Ooh its serious now.

"yeah, both of them can make it out alive! But how does that make me feel any better?!"

"you haven't heard, have you?"

"what?"

"Matthew saved Sara, when she nearly died. They're looking after each other. Its obvious that they're going to be the last two in the arena at some point, and they're not prepared to kill each other."

"but why are the gamemakers being so nice?!" i ask, understanding now, but still completely bewildered.

"no one knows, we're all surprised" there is an awkward silence now.

Awkward.

"i brought you this" Gale says, unpacking some of his heavy game bag that he brought. He hands me a small package, and i unwrap it. Its a chunk of bread, the grain-made stuff, not as nice as proper baker's loaves, and smeared onto one side of it is some cheese.

"Prim's goat?" i say in a small whisper, referring to Ladym the old goat that i got from the goat man for Prim's birthday one year. I bite into the warm cheese and gritty bread.

"mmm, she's getting good at making cheese now" i say through a mouthful of crumbs. I break off a small piece, adn offer it to Gale, he takes it and eats it hungrily.

For a small moment, im happy, but then i start to worry about Sara, will she make it? I push that to the back of my mind for now, and focus on the happy moment with Gale.

**A/N, i have no idea where I'm going with this, i could use some suggestions :) please? With Prim's goat's cheese on top ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Differences chpt 4

**A/N heeey :) just looked at my toe, which was ingrown, and is currently recovering from partial removal, and now the other side has got ingrown :( looks like ill have a LOT of spare time to write in! Which is good for you guys who following this story, but pretty bad for me, I just recovered and I'm getting back into my swimming again, and it's got bad AGAIN cannot tell you how p'd off I am right now. :( anyway, I digress, ON WITH THE STORY :)**

KATNISS EVERDEEN'S P.O.V

Big things are happening in the Hunger Games. Sara has a burn on her leg from a fire the Gamemakers made to drive all the tributes together. My mother says it's infected. She would know, she's seen a lot in her time. I fear for her life now. I want to send her something to help, but we don't have enough money to feed ourselves, never mind anyone in the hunger games. It's getting later in the games, things will be getting more expensive.

I'm hunting to keep my mind off things, but she's more like a sister to me, and i cant stand to see my sister in the Hunger Games.

I spot a deer from where i'm sat on my rock again, this time just thinking.

I pull my bow, and an arrow from my quiver, aim, and shoot it right bang in the eye.

I hurry over to it, then instantly regretting what i killed. How am i going to carry this home? It's the biggest deer i've ever shot!

I wish Gale was here.

I hear rustling in the bushes behind me, and spin around to the sound, my bow raised.

I can see something yellow in the bushes. Yellow? A blonde rabbit? Do they exist?! Maybe its a squirrel.

Slowly, cautiously and carefully, i tiptoe towards the greenery.

It moves again.

I raise my bow, and an eye comes into view. But, instead of it being black and beady,

It's blue.

Slowly, the shape comes into the sunlight. I see what it is.

Or who.

"peeta?" i breathe.

**Another cliffhanger ;) sorry! Got to go now, wolfblood is coming on! AAH! Bobby Lockwood! :D ill update soon! I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

Differences chpt 5

**A/N so, i just got in from school (-_-) BUT ITS FRIDAAAY! so , i am utterly exhausted and stressed, so i grabbed my laptop, and i am not sat in my conservatory (in my slob clothes!) and i am ready to relaax. I also have my music, and a sausage roll :) happy times :) READ! AND REVIEW? PLEEASE?**

KATNISS EVERDEEN P.O.V

"peeta?!" i asked in disbelief. Was i hallucinating?! Peeta's a baker's boy, he doesn't come into the woods! I shook my head. Nope. Still there.

"hi" he said shyly, i don't think he thought about me spotting him.

"what are you doing here?!" i tried to hide my surprise and rudeness in my sentence, but this was _my_ place.

"i..um...followed you." He replied, dropping my gaze. I was still staring at his beautiful blue eyes. He was probably looking at my mucky grey ones... ugh. Wait. FOLLOWED ME?! Peeta Mellark. Followed. Me. Into. The. Woods. What is district 12 coming to?!

"what?! Why?!" i think i whispered.

"because...i wanted to hear you sing!" he said quickly. What?! Sing?! He must have seen the disbelief cross my face because then he said

"yeah, someone in 12 said you were a really good singer, so i wanted to see if you would sing in the woods, you know, like 'your element' so, i followed you... i understand if you're creeped out!"

"im flattered, but yeah, li'l bit creepy, next time just ask! Although, once you really hear me sing, you will run screaming. i hate my voice!" ok, so i was being a little bit modest, i knew that i inherited my father's fantastic singing voice, I think i was still fazed by what was happening!

PEETA MELLARK'S P.O.V (OR WHAT WAS GOING ON IN HIS HEAD DURING ALL THIS!)

"peeta?!" she asked in disbelief. She spotted me! Damn it! I was about to run, but i saw her grey eyes. Those beautiful grey eyes that kept my feet locked to the soil. Ew. Soil. I was in the woods!

She shook her head. Why?!

"hi" was all i could manage to say. This was the first time i had ever talked to her, just us two on our own!

"What are you doing here?!" ouch. That stabbed me. It was just some innocent words, but the way she said them was like she hated me!

"i..um...followed you." I said, lowering my eyes to the floor. Oh how awkward this was.

"what?! Why?!" she whispered.

"because..." think. THINK! There was no way to explain to her that i followed her because i love her, that made my sound like a pervert and a stalker! Then i realised a reason why i love her, her voice. "i wanted to hear you sing!" hmm, could have been better! Then when a flicker of something crossed her face, i knew i had to explain more!

"yeah, someone in 12 said you were a really good singer, so i wanted to see if you would sing in the woods, you know, like 'your element' so, i followed you... i understand if you're creeped out!" yeah, that'll do.

"im flattered, but yeah, li'l bit creepy, next time just ask! Although, once you really hear me sing, you will run screaming. i hate my voice!"

Oh Katniss, how wrong you are.

She had an amazing voice! I knew she did, she sang in school on that first day...

**A/N, yah, thats it, crap i know right! I never thought it would be this hard to come up with a story plot! Especially when all the charactors are there, ready made, and waiting to be used! So, i am going to watch the Big Bang Theory. Byeee! AND REVIEW! I NEEEEED SUGGESTIONS!ASAP! taaarr xxx**


End file.
